


Operation: Nameless

by Jordancatgirl7 (Aloneindarknes7)



Series: Operations [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Jordancatgirl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written and posted on March 31st, 2008 on Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted on March 31st, 2008 on Livejournal.

It had been three days since Mikey had found out--using his awesome ninja skills--that Don had a crush on Raph. Alright, he had overheard Don mutter something that gave him away while he was spying on Raph because, duh, he had a crush on Raph too. You don’t spy obsessively over someone like Mikey has been unless you have a crush on them.

Since then, Mikey has been using his awesome younger brother skills to pull prank after prank on Don to make his life hectic in the way that only little brothers could.

He pretty much pulled every one in the book; hand in water at night, switch his toothpaste with glue, turn on the sink while he was showering, hot sauce in his Kool Aid, itching powder on his chair, and of course he’s messed with things that Don’s been working on in his lab; switching the purple wire so that it was connected with yellow instead of the red one and taking the batteries out of everything and disposing of said batteries down the toilet.

Grinning, Mikey placed a plate of eggs in front of Don and took his normal seat at the table. He knew that his brother was on edge around him now. “Eat up guys.” He said cheerfully. Raph was already halfway done with his plate.

Don stared at his eggs and looked up to see his younger brother staring at him from across the table. “Well, go on, Donnie,” he crooned, “Dig in.”

Gulping, Don picked up his fork and shifted through the eggs, trying to see if something was wrong with them. Truthfully, he was a bit afraid to taste them. “Alright, Mikey, I can’t take this anymore. What did I do?” Don asked as he pushed his plate away and placed his fork down with a sigh. “Did I tape over one of your favorite movies or delete one of your games?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mikey claimed as he played on his innocent little brother act and began to eat his own breakfast.

“You have been dishin’ out all of your pranks on Don recently, what gives?” Raph asked as he placed his fork down on his now empty plates.

“Absolutely nothing guys, seriously!” Mikey grinned and hopped out of his seat. “Want more eggs, Raph?” Mikey asked as he grabbed the pan and held it out, ready to scoop more of the scrambled protein source onto his brother’s plate.

“Sure, Mikey.” Raph responded, raising one of his eye ridges. He then gulped down the rest of his orange juice. “You didn’t do somethin’ to everyone’s eggs, did ya?”

“Of course not! Want more O.J. too?” Mikey slid the eggs onto his plate and headed to the refrigerator without waiting for a response.

“Mikey, really, you should lay off the pranks for a while, okay?” Leo spoke up as he eyed Don. “Not that I’m saying that I want to be on the receiving end of any of your pranks or anything, but you need to give Donnie a break; I think he’s starting to become paranoid.”

“I’m not paranoid when someone really is out to get me.” Don glared in Mikey’s direction as Mikey happily poured Raph a refill.

“I suppose,” Leo agreed as he tried to meet Mikey’s eyes but the younger avoided his glance easily as he busied himself with returning the orange juice to the refrigerator and then sitting down to eat his own breakfast. “Mikey?”

Hm?” Mikey looked up as he shoveled some eggs into his mouth.

“Are you going to promise not to prank Don anymore?” Leo asked, clearly annoyed.

Mikey sighed. “Fine,” he folded his arms over his chest. “But then you might not want to eat your eggs, Don, unless you don’t have anything better to do today than spend quality time with the toilet.”

Don pushed the plate of tainted eggs away and headed back to his room. Leo glared at his youngest brother as Raph burst into laughter and caused Mikey to smile as well.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mikey sighed as he opened his notebook and crossed out the first line. His first plan of driving Don so insane that he’d loose all interest in Raph was a failure.

He never said it was a good plan; it had just been the first one to come to his mind since he often heard Leo mumble that Don was close to going insane; he was only trying to speed up the inevitable.

Rereading what he had written down under the first failed attempt, Mikey grinned and prepared for phase two of operation Get Raph’s Love and Stop Don’s.

Picking up a pencil from his desk, Mikey flipped the page and jotted down picking a better name for the operation as another step on his list.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Taking a deep breath, Mikey closed his eyes and braced himself. He knew that he’d have to get it right this time or else he’d have to resort to his other plans which, truthfully, weren’t good at all. Even though he had plans A through S (not including plan T, the rename mission) for operation Get Raph’s Love and Stop Don’s, only plans A and B were actually reasonable since he didn’t think he could get Donnie to build him any of the things he would need for the over seventeen plans.

Steadying himself on his skateboard, Mikey glanced at Raph on the couch and smiled as he jumped up and went down the stair railing. “Wahoo!” He cried as he slid down, gaining speed.

“Don’t hurt yerself, Mikey.” Raph called lazily, not turning away from the wrestling match on the television for a second.

Mikey frowned when he landed and quickly turned, jumping over the empty pile of pizza boxes and heading toward Raph’s punching bag. Normally he would have hurt himself if he had pulled that stunt, but now that he was aiming for that, it seemed that it didn’t want to work for him. Cursing his incredible luck, Mikey continued to not pay attention to his surroundings and ran right into Raph’s punching bag instead of spinning around it and trying for the steps and jump again.

Falling to the ground, Mikey idly wondered if Raph had cement in his punching bag while he rubbed his face. “Mike, ya okay?” Raph glanced over from the couch and Mikey instantly put on a pained expression and grabbed his left thigh. 

“Mikey, what did ya do this time?” Raph asked, exasperated as he walked over to his fallen brother, stopping the skateboard while it tried to continue on its path despite its missing rider.

“I think I hurt my leg.” Mikey frowned as he pushed out his lower beak and emphasized his leg by holding it up in the air and showing off his flexibility as well.

Raph glanced at the leg thrust in front of him and scowled. “It looks fine ta me.”

“Yeah, but you’re not a doctor.” Mikey insisted. “I probably have some injury below the skin because it hurts really bad.”

Raph rolled his eyes. “Alright, ya need help up?” He offered. Mikey nodded his head, keeping up his pout, as he placed his leg back on the ground and held out his hands. Raph narrowed his eyes, recognizing the gesture from when they were younger. “I’m not gonna carry ya, Mikey.”

“But I don’t think I can walk on my leg.” Mikey persisted. “It really hurts!”

“Fine,” Raph rolled his eyes and bent down by his brother. “Wrap your arms around my neck. But if Leo walks in, I‘m droppin’ ya back on the floor and you better act like everythin’s fine.” He growled.

Mikey grinned and wrapped his arms around Raph’s neck as his brother’s hands went under his shell and picked him up. Mikey basked in that heavenly moment as those arms seemed to carry him with ease. “You’ve gotten stronger, Raphie.” Mikey grinned as his brother started to walk toward Don’s room.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t change that you’ve gotten heavier.” He grunted as he shifted Mikey in his arms a bit, his hand accidentally brushing against his tail. Mikey’s face broke out into a blush and Raph lifted an eye ridge. “Sorry,” he offered.

“It’s fine,” Mikey ducked his head, trying to hide his beaming smile. He tried to be discreet as he inhaled heavily, taking in his brother’s aroma. He glanced back up to see if Raph had noticed but his brother only continued on his path to Don’s room. Mikey scowled and tightened his hold around Raph more in a not too subconscious act of jealousy.

“Yo, Donnie,” Raph kicked open Don’s door. “Knock, knock, I’ve got a delivery for ya. Where ya want him?”

Don looked up from his computer and sighed. “What happened now?” He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

“Dumbass here got himself hurt.” Raph answered as he walked over to one of the slightly cleared off tables and sat Mikey down on it without getting an okay from Don. “I can’t see anything wrong, but he insists that it hurts.”

“Well, let’s have a look then.” Don pushed against his desk, sending his wheeling chair over toward Mikey. Despite that his youngest brother seemed to be out to get him lately, Don still felt obligated to help him and hated to think of him being injured.

Don carefully looked at Mikey’s leg and prodded around gently, watching as Mikey scrunched up his face in discomfort. “It doesn’t seem like anything, not even a scratch since you were wearing your kneepads, but you might have done some internal damage. I’ll wrap it and advise you to stay off of it and ice it for the rest of the day just in case.”

“I’m gonna go out for a while. Tell Fearless that I’ll be back ‘fore dinner and not to freak too much.” Raph called behind his shoulder as he headed out of the room, satisfied that his brother wasn’t injured too much though he dreaded Leo finding out that Mikey got hurt because Raph wasn’t watching over him.

Mikey watched Raph leave, the smile still on his face. He turned to face Don, his smile now a smirk, and caught his other brother watching Raph leave as well. Mikey’s eyes narrowed and he let out a growl, causing Don’s head to whip around to him. “He’s mine, Don.”

“What?” Don asked, confused. “Mikey, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about my Raph.” Mikey jumped off of the table and poked Don above his plastron. “I’ve seen how you look at him, Donnie, and I want you to back off.”

Don’s eyes narrowed. “Is this another one of your pranks or something?”

“This isn’t a prank,” Mikey rolled his eyes. “I mean it, Don, you don’t like Raph like I do and--”

“How could you possibly know how I feel about him?” Don barked, suddenly outraged that he was being comforted about his hidden secret in such a manner. “You’ve just now reached puberty and have fallen for Raph as your first crush. You think you’re special because of it?” Don sighed and adjusted his mask. “Mikey, I know how you must feel. When I first got my crush on April I thought it was really special and true love as well, but I figured out that it was a fling and nothing more, practically meaningless. It’s simply has to do with who sparks your interest first once you--”

“What makes you think that what you feel for Raph now is really love but what I feel for him is only a crush? What if yours is only another crush but mine is the real deal?” Mikey scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “You think that just because you’re so smart you know everything, but you don’t, Don, you don’t.” Mikey turned on his heel and threw his chin up as he stormed out of the room, slamming Don’s door closed behind him to complete the dramatic exit effect.

A second later, he peeked his head back in. “Oh, and by the way, Raph doesn’t like smart guys.” He stuck his tongue out and closed the door again with a less affective slam and a slightly diminished exit.

“Humph,” Don scowled at his door and leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his chin. “Well, if it’s a war that Mikey wants to win Raph’s affection, then it’s a war he’ll get.” He turned back to his computer and sighed. “Just as soon as I can finish undoing all the damage his little pranks did.”

And so the games began between the youngest brothers to win the unsuspecting hot head’s affection.


	2. Chapter 2

“Raph,” Scrunching up his shoulders when he heard his name, said turtle slowly turned around to face Leo.

"Yeah, what’s up?” He asked, trying to sound casual even though he was expecting a lecture from Fearless for being ‘irresponsible’ or something like that.

“I wanted to talk to you about Mikey.” Leo began, folding his arms over his chest.

"Aw, geeze,” Raph sighed and shifted his weight from one foot from the other. “Listen, Leo, I told the little twerp to be careful but ya know he never is. It wasn’t my fault he got hurt.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed and he glanced behind him into the entryway of their sewer home. “Mikey’s not hurt, Raph. I wanted to talk to you about his attitude lately toward Don. I think whatever happened between them has only gotten worse somehow today.”

Raph internally let out a breath, thankful that Mikey wasn’t hurt and that he wasn’t going to get blamed for anything. “Oh, really? Come on, Leo, you know Mikey’s just going through another prank phase or whatever. Mikey never holds grudges; he ain’t that kind of turtle. And if Don did do somethin’ to tick him off, he would of told all of us by now.” Raph breezed past Leo and into their home, rolling his sore shoulder from the intense workout he had put himself through while wandering through the sewers. It was raining on the surface and why bother going up to get soaked when you could just get wet down there instead.

“Besides, maybe you’re completely wrong and Mikey just has a secret crush on Donnie and likes pickin’ on him, or somethin’.” Raph smirked at Leo’s scrunched up and slightly disgusted expression.

“Raph, don’t confuse our good brother with yourself. Really, just don’t say such things about Mikey.” Leo scolded as he followed his brother into their home.

“What are you saying about me, Raphie?” Mikey asked as he looked up from the television to throw his brother a large grin.

“I’m sayin’ that you’re a complete knucklehead.” Raph jumped over the couch to land next to his baby brother and pulled him into a headlock. “I told ya you weren’t hurt.” He rubbed his knuckles on Mikey’s head, making the turtle squeal and squirm.

“Raph, let me go!” Mikey giggled as he grabbed onto Raph’s arm, ‘trying’ to pull himself free from his brother’s grasp.

Donny sat at the table behind the couch and looked up from the newest thing he was working on. Leo glanced his way and shook his head. Don responded with an eye roll and picked up his items from the table to make a discreet exit to his room.

Raph grinned and released his hold on his brother, only to lean right up against him, smirking as his face got within an inch of Mikey’s own. Mikey instantly flushed and glanced at Leo for a moment but the eldest was gone, leaving them both alone in the room.

“Raphie,” he murmured quietly but stopped himself just as Raph pulled back, waving the stolen remote in his hand as he instantly changed the channel from Mikey’s movie.

“Hey! I was watching that.” Mikey pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

“Oh yeah? You wan’ the remote back? Come get it.” Raph challenged as his attention stayed on the television as he continued to channel surf.

Mikey grinned and dove on top of Raph. “With pleasure!” he cried out as he tried to wrestle the remote out of his older brother’s hand. Raph growled and tightened his hold on the remote, planting his free hand on Mikey’s plastron and shifting his weight to topple Mikey backwards on the couch as he straddled him. Mikey looked up into Raph’s face and smiled. 

“I guess you won,” he chuckled, “for now. But I’ll be back!”

“Yeah, well, ya ain’t exactly gonna go nowhere for a while. And we’re gonna keep it that way.” Raph stood only to sit back down, right on top of Mikey. Mikey groaned and frantically tried to push at Raph as he felt his lungs struggle for air.

“You’re heavy!” He complained in a high whining tone that only he seemed to be capable of.

“Deal with it,” Raph changed the channel yet again and promptly ignored Mikey for another hour as he watched the rest of a James Bond movie. Unbeknownst to the hot headed brother, Mikey grinned the entire time, even though he was starting to have problems breathing close to the end of the hour.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Oh, Raphie,” Mikey panted and tossed his head from side to side on the pillow as he thrust his hips up and gripped the blanket in his hands. “Yeah, oh, yeah,” he cried out happily as he opened his mouth and groaned low and deep in his throat. “So good,”

Don frowned as he cracked Mikey’s door open a little wider and watched Mikey’s flushed face. Grinning, Don pulled on the rope system he had set up the night before and watched with joy as the bucket over Mikey’s bed tilted over and poured the ice cold water down over his brother.

“Ah!” Mikey jolted awake, no longer happily in his wet dream, and sputtered as he tried to wipe the water off of his face. “Dude, that was totally freezing!” He rubbed his arms and jumped out of his bed, his erection dwindled but still exposed. Don blushed faintly and turned around.

“You started this, Mikey, just remember that.” He called behind his shoulder as he walked out of his little brother’s room.

"You’ll hear from my attorney about this! Or my big brother! Whoever I see first!” Mikey screamed out, causing Don to laugh as he stepped into the breakfast area.

"Morning, guys.” Don greeted cheerfully as he grabbed a bowl from the clean side of the sink and sat down next to Raphael.

“Mornin’, Don. What’s Mikey so loud about already?” Raph asked as he pushed over the box of cereal bent out of shape due to Raph’s previous search of the prize. Another plastic green spoon that could be attached to a normal kid’s finger but broke when Mikey had tried to force it to fit over his own.

“Well, let’s just say that I figured out a solution for my little Mikey problem.” Don grinned as he poured milk over his cereal and began to enjoy his breakfast.

“Mind sharin’ the antidote?” Raph asked, grinning as he shared in on the joke with Don.

“What did you do?” Leo asked, frowning at his younger brother. He had always thought that Don was the second mature one in the family.

"I got even,” Don stated matter of factly as he continued to eat. “If you can’t beat or reason with them, join them or beat them at their own game.”

Raph grinned and ignored Leo’s pointed stare at him. Leo sighed and stood from the table, grabbing his plate despite that he still had half a piece of toast on it. “Raph, you’re starting to rub off on Don.” He complained as threw away the toast scrap and put the dirty dish in the sink.

“I know, ain’t it grand?” Raph winked at Don and Don smiled back, feeling his stomach tighten at the sight and his face flush. Raph didn’t seem to notice the reaction that he caused on his brother though, “So, Donnie, I took the Shellcycle for a ride last night an’ I gotta give ya credit fer whatever ya did to her, man. My baby took the turns so smoothly; it was such a pleasurable ride. I just wanted ta stay out all night long with her, ridin’ her fast down the open roads then takin’ it slower just fer a change in pace. Hearin’ her purr fer me as I worked her handles, pumpin’ them and--”

“I’m going to go meditate for a few hours.” Leo interrupted as he scowled at Raph and quickly left the kitchen.

Don’s face was fully flushed, Raph’s description of his night out causing his imagination to run crazy. Raph chuckled and stood from his chair as he placed his hand on Don’s shoulder. “So, yeah, thanks fer the upgrade, Donnie-boy.”

“No problem,” Don managed not to stutter as he tried to even out his breathing. “If you ever notice that something is off or you want me to add anything, just come and talk to me.” Don smiled as he looked up once his blush died down.

Raph was grinning back at him. “Sure,” he agreed as he picked up his cereal bowl and deposited it in the sink. “Well, I think ‘m gonna go hit the ol’ punchin’ bag few times.”

“Right, see ya.” Don waved and then stared at his hand in embarrassment. Waving? How stupid could he get? Groaning, Don set his head in his arms and leaned against the table. He had ruined such a wonderful moment by getting flustered and stumbling over what to do or say.

Sighing, Don leaned back in his chair and shifted his legs, his blush returning as he deemed it necessary to take a cold shower. Immediately before Mikey came out seeking some sort of revenge.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It was another lazy afternoon that nothing productive in the least was going to be completed which meant that all four boys were watching something on their mended television. This really meant that all four brothers were wrestling on the couch for comfortable positions and to win control over the remote.

“I’m tellin’ ya, we’re watching wrestling!”

“No way, dude. There’s a marathon of the old Justice Force.”

"Actually there’s a better marathon of Jackie Chan movies that I’ve been planning on watching for the past month.”

“But the new NASA rocket is being launched this afternoon, live, and they’re playing the details now on how they planned the coordinates to a tee.”

“The Grinder has a big match against the Pulveriser and I made a bet with Casey that the Pulveriser was finally gonna get his.”

“—This is my only chance to see those episodes.” 

“—You can probably find them all lying around in the garbage somewhere.”

“—The last rocket exploded but they swore that they’re going to get this one into orbit.”

“--Now I gotta watch it or else I’ll--”

“--They never play the old version now that the new--”

“They’re playing these movies in Japanese and only the first five have subtitles--”

“I want to check if their calculations match mine from what I’ve corrected from last time--”

“Boys!”

All four brothers froze as they were. Mikey was pinned under Raph but still gripping onto Leo’s leg, trying to cut it off from circulation and cause his oldest brother a classic ‘dead leg.’ Raph had Donnie’s arm twisted behind his back while Leo had him in a head lock.

Splinter sighed at the sight of all four boys on the sofa in such a way. There was no way that sofa was going to last much longer. He walked over toward them and picked up the fallen remote from the floor.

“If you boys cannot agree on one thing to watch, then I must choose for you.” Splinter decided as he watched the brothers untangle from each other and groan aloud as the television was changed from the random channel it had fallen onto to an episode of ‘Days of Our Lives.’

The four exchanged glances as they stood and walked away from the television. They paused at their doorway until Leo shouted out, “I call going to April’s!” and bolted out of the sewer for a chance to watch his marathon.

“I’m goin’ to Casey’s.” Raph grunted and slowly trudged away.

Mikey and Don continued to stand in the doorway for a moment until Mikey turned around and smirked triumphantly at Don. “Raph was so undressing me with his eyes.” He declared.

“You’re already naked, Mikey.” Don pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s why he likes me better.” Mikey insisted.

"We’re all naked, Mikey.” Don was quickly becoming exasperated.

“Right, but,” Mikey paused and looked around the room. “But I’m the cutest!” He smiled a wide, open mouth grin and pressed his fingers into his cheeks. “If I was human, I’d probably have dimples. I’m that cute.”

Don stared at his brother for a minute, exasperated. “That doesn’t even make sense! Not all ‘cute’ humans have dimples. And what do you mean you’re the cutest? We are all practically identical in build besides our skin tone.” Don argued as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

“Okay, I guess that’s true.” Mikey frowned. “But Raphie likes my tone the best.” He smirked as he accented the word tone and then skipped back into the main room. “Hey Sensei, how long is that episode? There’s a really neat marathon of the old…”

Donnie sighed and tuned out the rest of his little brother’s attempt to weasel his way into control of the television. “I’m going to Leatherhead’s!” He called as he headed out.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Don hummed lightly to himself as he walked back into the lair a few hours later. It was almost time for dinner and he knew that his other brothers would no doubt be stumbling in after himself as well.

He had successfully watched the launch with Leatherhead and had discussed how the scientists had miscalculated before with the first launch. Leatherhead had been impressed with Don’s own correct calculations. Don just wished he could impress a certain brother just as easily.

“Hey, are the others back yet?” Don asked as he walked into the main room. Mikey was busy starting dinner, obviously unsuccessful in his attempt to get his father in agreeing to his cartoon marathon since Splinter was still watching his soaps.

“Not yet,” Mikey scowled as he continued to stir something on the stove. “But they’ll come running once they get a waft of this.”

“What are you making for dinner, Mikey?” Don asked as he moved more into the kitchen.

“Not much, I just thought tonight would be a good pasta night so I’m whippin’ up some of my famous tomato sauce and I’ve got the noodles boiling.” Mikey grinned wickedly as Don gulped. Mikey’s tomato sauce was more infamous than it was famous due to the fact that you couldn’t eat it without guzzling down an entire lake.

“I think I’ll make some white sauce as an option, just in case someone wants to keep the feeling in their mouth tonight.” Don commented dryly as he reached over Mikey to grab the recipe book they had pieced together.

Mikey glared and smacked Don’s hand away with the wooden spoon he was using to stir the sauce, slopping the sauce onto Don’s hand in the process. Don flinched and yanked his hand back, glaring at Mikey as he whipped the sauce off.

“Fine, I guess I won’t make an option of white sauce.” Don mumbled. “Pushy chef,” he growled as he then reached for the utensils, deciding that he’d set the table instead.

“If you want to help with dinner, you can make the meatballs.” Mikey offered. “I have everything together; you just have to actually get them into the shape and then drop them in with the pasta so they soak up all the flavor.”

“Okay,” Don quickly set the table then grabbed the bowl filled with the readied meat. He quickly began to mold them into balls and plopped them into the pot that Mikey was stirring. Even though the meatballs did tend to take on the flavor of Mikey’s pasta sauce, they were still considered edible and not as spicy as the actual pasta sauce itself.

“—Don’t know what yer talkin’ about, Leo.” Don and Mikey both looked up as their other brothers returned home. “See,” Raph pointed at them. “They’re gettin’ along fine. Now stop fussin’ already.”

Leo scowled and sat down next to Splinter on the couch as Raph took a seat at the table. “Leo’s been ridin’ me all day about how ya two ‘ain’t gettin’ along’ or somethin’ like that.” Raph rolled his eyes. “It’s like he thinks you two are suddenly out to get each other or somethin’.”

Don and Mikey exchanged careful glances. “Funny,” Don commented dryly.

“Yeah, like I’d really try to compete with Donnie.” Mikey grinned. He turned back to the stove and continued to stir the meatballs into the sauce. “We both know I’d win and Don, being the smart turtle that he is, would just not bother competing.”

“Hah,” Don clapped Mikey hard on the shell. “That’s really funny, Mikey, but we both know that if we were really competing for something, I’d be competing on a whole different level than you. You know, a higher level that actually had a chance.” Don glared as he dropped another meatball into the pot, splattering the sauce onto Mikey’s plastron.

“Right,” Mikey’s grin became tight. “But we both know that brains aren’t worth anything in the personality part of a competition.” Mikey waved his spoon toward Don, splashing Don’s plastron with sauce as well.

Don outright glared and Mikey returned it as they both took a step away from each other. At once, both of them reached for the pot of sauce and began trying to tug it out of the other’s hands. “Let go,” Mikey growled.

“No, you let go.” Don snarled, tugging harder.

“Fine,” Mikey released the pot, letting Don’s force bring the pot clattering and spilling against his plastron.

“Mikey!” Don shrieked as he stared at his sauce covered front.

“You told me to let go.” Mikey chuckled.

“Alright, Mikey, you asked for it now. I was only playing with you this morning but now, this means war!” Don declared as he stormed out of the kitchen toward the bathroom.

“Bring it on!” Mikey called as he growled and stormed off into his bedroom.

Splinter and Leo exchanged a worried glance as Raph cleared his throat. “See, I told ya they were fine.” He grimaced and got up to start cleaning the excess sauce off the floor, glad in the least that he wouldn’t have to eat it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was wasted, Raph was hungry, Leo was upset, Splinter had left to meditate on what the problem could be, and the lair was filled with a tense fog.

Groaning, Raph threw the last of the paper towels and rags that were permanently stained red away in the trash can. “What do ya mean ‘damage control,’ Leo? We can’t do ‘damage control’ when we don’t have a clue what the damage is between those two.”

“That’s why we’re going to find out.” Leo responded dryly as he looked over the kitchen one last time, just to make sure it was spotless. “I’ll go talk to Mikey, find out his side of the story, you’ll talk to Don to learn his side, we’ll come back out and tell both sides to each other, figure out what really must have gone on, call them out, and have this problem all solved.”

“What if they don’t wanna talk about it?” Raph asked, folding his arms over his chest. “Ya know ‘m not one ta often open up ta anyone when we fight.”

“True, but that’s different.” Leo insisted. “You’re just being stubborn. Besides, Don and Mikey are always up for talking and this is really the only way we can get everything to go back to being normal. I’ve noticed how tense those two have been over the past few days and it’s time we stop this before they really start to fight. Also, you know that a good brother is always rewarded.”

With that said, Leo turned and headed toward Mikey’s room, finalizing his plan. “But ‘m not good at givin’ advice,” Raph grumbled as he headed toward Don’s room. “Better be one hell of a reward.” He swore that whenever he found out what was causing this fight he was going to destroy it.

Standing in front of Don’s door, Raph fidgeted, trying to think of what he could possibly say to make things better. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited. Don opened it a crack a moment later, looking surprised, in the bit of an opening that Raph was allowed to see his brother.

“Yes, Raph, can I help you?” Don asked as he opened the door a little wider, letting Raph actually see him.

“I was wonderin’ if ya wanted ta talk?” Raph offered.

“Um,” Don frowned. “No, I’m fine, really.” He started to close the door but Raph shoved his foot to stop it and pushed it back as he started to barge into the room.

“No, Donnie, ya ain’t fine. Yer fightin’ with Mikey and that just ain’t like ya one bit. Now, I’m not gonna leave this room until you tell me what’s going on once and for all because we all need to fix whatever’s goin’ on or else this family is gonna fall apart.” Raph declared, slamming the door behind him.

“Seriously, what’s up with you two all of a sudden?” Raph asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I know it’s been like Mike’s out ta get ya with his pranks but what did ya possibly do ta make him so vengeful? That’s my stuff Mikey’s usin’ and it don’t look too great on him.” Raph smiled, attempting to bring humor into the situation.

“Truthfully,”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Truthfully,” Mikey looked down at Leo as he kicked his legs over the side of his bunk bed and allowed them to dangle. Leo nodded his head, prompting him to continue. Sighing, Mikey stared at his lap. “You’re not going to like hearing this, dude. You’re going to start thinking differently about me and everything.”

“Just tell me, Mikey.” Leo insisted. “I promise that whatever you say won’t affect me or my opinion of you.”

“Alright,” Mikey took a deep breath, “I love Raph.”

After a long moment of silence, Mikey finally dared to glance at his brother. “Well,” Leo shifted from one foot to another as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m a horrible person for loving my brother, huh?” Mikey frowned.

“No, Mikey,” Leo shook his head. “You can’t choose who you love so don’t ever think that you’re horrible for it, trust me on that. But it does make things a bit…complicated for us. We’ll deal with that information later though.” Leo looked up at Mikey and offered a smile. “Let’s just handle one thing at a time, okay?”

Mikey nodded, smiling a little bit. He was glad that Leo didn’t think he was a freak. “Sure,”

“Alright, good,” Leo shifted his weight from one side to the other. “So why are you and Don fighting?”

“Well, like I said, I love Raph and Don thinks he does too.” Mikey explained. “So we’ve kind of been fighting over that and--”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Leo held out his hands to stop Mikey. “Don loves Raph too?” Mikey nodded and Leo brought his hands to his head. “Our entire family loves Raph.” He mumbled into his hands.

Mikey froze at the murmured words. “Wait…What?”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Don bit his lip. He knew this was going to be tricky but he felt like this was the best way, even if it wasn’t the most proper thing in the world. “Truthfully,” he repeated again. “I have no idea why Mikey’s so mad at me.” Don frowned and leaned against one of his cleaner desks. Even though he knew that manipulation was a dirty trick, he was desperate.

“He just started to pull pranks on me all the time and I asked him to stop but he just got nastier. I asked him what I did wrong, I apologized to him, I tried to talk to him, but he still wouldn’t tell me anything or stop it. He just hates me and I…I don’t know what I did wrong.” Don started to blink rapidly, forcing some tears to emerge in the corners of his eyes.

“It feels horrible, knowing that my brother hates me.” Don cracked his voice at the end, faking a realistic sob and turned to hide his face in his hand. He knew that he looked like he was embarrassed to be crying but that was exactly what he was aiming for. Pity points are always cheap but they were usually worth it nonetheless.

“Donnie,” Raph frowned and rubbed at the back of his neck as he took a few steps toward his brother. “Mikey doesn’t hate ya, how could anyone hate ya? Yer a good brother, Don, ‘n I know that Mikey’s probably just being a jerk or finally hittin’ puberty or somethin’. Everything will be okay, you’ll see.” Raph placed his hand on Don’s trembling shoulder.

One of the things that Don found so attractive about Raph was that he had such a huge heart for the people he liked and cared for. He always felt guilty, even when half of the things that he felt guilty for weren’t his fault.

Don looked up at Raph and offered a brave smile as he sniffled. “Really, Raphie?” He asked, trying to sound unsure of himself.

“Of course,” Raph smiled and pulled Don into a hug. He wasn’t really a hugging guy, but he could tell when someone needed one so he would count it as an exception. Besides, he hated seeing Don in such a state.

Don smiled and wrapped his arms around Raph, enjoying the feel of Raph’s strong arms holding him and being pressed up against his brother’s plastron. Raph was warm, in a weird cold blooded sort of way, and Don just felt so protected while Raph rubbed his shell and continued to murmur that everything was going to be okay.

It was perfect. Right up until Raph jerked away. “Did ya hear that?” He asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Hear what?” Don asked, his arms still wrapped around Raph even though Raph’s arms were back down at his side.

“I thought I heard yellin’ and maybe even--” Suddenly, a loud crash sounded and Raph jerked out of Don’s arms as he took off running toward the source.

Don sighed, missing that perfect moment already, and followed after his brother straight into the main room where Mikey was trying to hit Leo.

“Come on, Mikey, you’re just upset.” Leo dodged a punch aimed to his head. “We can talk about this.” He jumped, dodging Mikey’s attempt to kick his feet out from under him. “Please, Mikey, I don’t want to fight you.”

“You jerk!” Mikey screamed as he stopped and grabbed his nunchakus, twirling them at his side.

“What’s goin’ on?” Raph asked as he looked from Leo to Mikey.

“Mikey’s upset because I told him that we’re dating.” Leo explained as he ducked and flipped backwards, away from Mikey’s attack.

“What?!” Don stared, outraged as he glanced at Leo then turned to Raph. “You’re dating Leo?”

“This wasn’t what we were plannin’ on when we were gonna come out, but yeah, we’re datin’.” Raph frowned. “I didn’t think Mikey would be so angry about that though. I never took ‘im fer a homophobe.”

“He’s upset because he likes you.” Leo called out as he continued to dodge Mikey with ease. “Apparently, Don likes you too and that’s why they were fighting. I thought the fighting would stop if they knew about us.”

“Wow, Donnie likes me too?” Raph asked, glancing at Don. Don nodded, a flush blooming on his face as he avoided Raph’s eyes. “Talk about an ego booster, eh?” He chuckled. “I had ta try and get Leo ta like me while all the time Mikey and Don would have gone nuts ta be my boyfriend. Leo, ya better start treatin’ me better or else I’ll leave ya fer one of ‘em.” He teased.

“Raph, shut up and just contain Mikey already.” Leo growled, annoyed at Raph for being the opposite of helpful. 

“I have an idea.” Mikey stopped attacking Leo for a moment and sniffled. “Don, why don’t you help me out? If we get rid of Leo, we could share Raph.” Mikey offered, wiping at his eyes as tears began to run down his face.

“Mikey, you don’t mean that, do you?” Don asked, hesitantly.

“Of course not, dude,” Mikey continued to swipe at his tears. “I’m just hurting and I can’t even get him to hurt back because he’s too good.” Mikey threw his nunchakus at Leo in a last attempt, missing by a mile, as he slid to the floor and startled to quietly sob. “No wonder Raph wanted him as a boyfriend.” He sniffled again. “I wanted to be Raph’s boyfriend.”

“Mikey,” Leo walked up to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He offered lamely, not sure what to do in this sort of situation.

Raph frowned and looked at Don. “Ya both never really said anythin’, how was I supposed ta know that ya liked me? Leo started hintin’ about it a year ago. But then he turned inta a tease and didn’t agree ta actually start datin’ me ‘til just a few weeks ago. Trust me, if I had known either of ya liked me, I probably wouldn’t of put up with the headache that was wooin’ Leo.” He rolled his eyes.

“It’s not too late, is it?” Mikey asked, hopeful for a brief moment as he glanced up at Raph. “You don’t even have to try wooing me.”

“Sorry, Mike, now that I actually got ‘im I ain’t lettin’ ‘im go.” One corner of Raph’s beak crooked up into a sort of sad grin.

“Right, I gotcha” Mikey sighed. He looked heartbroken.

Raph glanced at Don who was staring at the floor, head drooped down and looking just as heart broken. He had to do something to make them feel better. Catching Leo’s eye, Raph smirked. “Hey, guys--”

“This has gone on far enough.” The four turtles froze as Splinter walked into the room, one hand firmly on his staff, the other tucked behind his back. “Leonardo, Raphael, I believe I told you two that you’re relationship would only be allowed if it did not affect your training or this family. It seems to be affecting the family.” Splinter frowned. “I was not aware that Raphael was such an appeal.” He looked at Mikey and Don.

“Must be the bad boy attitude,” Raph offered as he frowned and shrugged his shoulder. He knew he was still on thin ice with Master Splinter ever since Leo had insisted that they ask for his blessing before they really began dating.

Splinter hummed an annoyed little noise and looked at all of his sons, none of them meeting his eyes. “There must be a solution to this.”

"What do you suggest, Sensei?” Leo asked, wary of the answer. He didn’t want to have to break it off with Raph and he would fight against his master if it came down to it.

“What did I suggest when you were little and all fought over one toy?” Splinter asked in return, watching as all four boys’ eyes widened.

“You…told us to share.” Don answered.

“Or to find something else to play with.” Leo replied as well.

“You also said that we could all jus’ play together.” Raph spoke up.

“Yes, and I also told you all that if you didn’t come to a solution I’d take the toy from all of you.” Splinter started to turn around. “Just as long as you got along I was fine with whatever solution you came up with. The choice was always yours. So, my sons, start to get along or else I’ll be force to intervene.” His eyes glanced around once more. “None of you are too old for a time out still.” He left the room, as quiet and quick as when he had entered.

The four turtles were all silent for a long time after that. “Dude,” Mikey finally broke the silence. “Did our dad just suggest that we have a foursome?”

“He also suggested that we all take turns with Raph.” Don gulped as his flush deepened.

“Or else no one could be with him.” Leo frowned and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Or that you two find someone else to like.” Raph narrowed his eyes. “Ya know, like start hittin’ on each other instead or somethin’.” He knew that he wasn’t going to get passed around like some sort of boyfriend for hire, that was for sure.

There was another long moment of silence until Mikey broke it again. “Well, I’m up for the foursome.”


End file.
